byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabbat/Laws
Code of Milan The Code of Milan serves as the penultimate body of laws and traditions governing the Sabbat. All licks ought to learn its sixteen points by heart if they want to survive long into the Final Nights. Bishops and ducti are swift to enforce the points of the creeds, using monomacy and tribunals as their instruments for interpretation. Sabbat justice comes swift and unrelenting, its many forms usually rooted in the basic principles of the Code. Any Sabbat vampire receiving their creation rites is expected to know, enforce, and abide by the Code of Milan. Failure to live up to these basic responsibilities leads usually to a visit from the stake faerie or an Inquisitor, for especially egregious violations. #The Sabbat shall remain united in its support of the sects Regent. If necessary, a new Regent shall be elected. The Regent shall support relief from tyranny, granting all Sabbat freedom. #All Sabbat shall do their best to serve their leaders as long as said leaders serve the will of the Regent. #All Sabbat shall faithfully observe all the Auctoritas Ritae. #All Sabbat shall keep their word of honour to one another. #All Sabbat shall treat their peers fairly and equally, upholding the strength and unity of the Sabbat. If necessary, they shall provide for the needs of their brethren. #All Sabbat must put the good of the sect and the race of Cainites before their own personal needs, despite all costs. #Those whom are not honourable under this code will be considered less than equal and therefore unworthy of assistance. #As it has always been, so shall it always be. The lextalionis shall be the model for undying justice to which all Sabbat shall abide. #All Sabbat shall protect one another from the enemies of the sect. Personal enemies shall remain a personal responsibility, unless they undermine sect security. #All sect members shall protect Sabbat territory from all other powers. #The spirit of freedom shall be the fundamental principle of the sect. All Sabbat shall expect and demand freedom from their leaders. #The Ritus of monomacy shall be used to settle disputes amongst the Sabbat. #All Sabbat shall support the Black Hand. #All Sabbat have the right to monitor the behaviour and activities of their fellow sect members in order to maintain freedom and security. #All Sabbat possess the right to call a council of their peers and immediate leaders. #All Sabbat shall act against sect members who use the powers and authority the Sabbat has given them for personal gain at the expense of the Sabbat. Action shall be taken only through accepted means, approved by a quorum of Prisci. Laws of the Sabbat Camarilla neonates may scoff at the Sabbat having any sort of internal laws or structures. More the fools them. The Sabbat employs a system of vicious rituals and formalized structures to deal with punishment, and far more informal rules that range from beatings to duels to settle grievances. Monomacy Monomacy can be declared at any time without staff approval. However, it must have the approval of a Priest who is not one of the participants of said Monomacy, and they must oversee the challenge IC and OOCly. This is best executed by sending in a +Request and CCing it to all involved parties. Remember that a Monomacy is not necesarily a physical battle to the death. It usually does have 'to death' in there somewhere, but any terms can be agreed on. Also remember that the one who challenges another to Monomacy is not the individual who gets to choose the challenge or its terms. Punishments of the Sabbat Vampires are among the most creative torturers on earth, particularly those on twisted Paths of Enlightenment. A mere sampling of punishments are showcased below, though they represent only a fraction of what an inspired and committed Cainite might come up with. * Heresy: Visit from the Inquisition * Treason: Torture and dismemberment and death by fire * Murder of Sabbat: Diablerie * Theft from Sabbat: Permanent mutilation * Deceit of sect leaders: Bath in lye Tribunals Tribunals are reserved for the most grievous offenses or problems a pack cannot settle themselves. Their formal structure recalls the formal legal proceedings of the Catholic Church or medieval courts, and they are a function more commonly found among Elder Cainites or the founding clans, particularly Lasombra and Tzimisce. In Miami, the Council of Bishops often presides over trials. Initiating a Tribunal: Starting a Tribunal ICly, go to a Priest or Bishop and tell them about your situation. They will decide what investigation may be immediately necessary. Now, submit a +Request for a Tribunal. You can state any players that you want to exclude due to OOC conflict of interest. The same goes for the Respondent. Staff will choose 4 players who do not necessarily represent their characters. It is best if the players haven't been pre-seasoned to the situation. Conducting a Tribunal: Decide whether to conduct this as a +Job (recommended) or a scene. The accuser makes his case, then the respondent makes his, both citing their evidence and naming their witnesses. Packmates and templars are not appropriate witnesses due to the bias of their vinculum. Individuals who possess expert knowledge (scholars, priests, researchers, psychologists, etc.) may be witnesses. If the Respondent chooses NOT to participate in the trial, it is sufficient for the case to proceed that he/she has been properly cited and offered the opportunity to provide testimony. The accuser and defendant, due to RL schedules and whatnot, should have a window of opportunity to prepare a statement OOCly before you are considered not participating: 72 hours (3 days). Ending a Tribunal: Once both Petitioner and Respondent have been cited and have not provided serious objections to the case, then the prelates may question each witness. Witnesses are under an oath of honesty. Before the final decision, the Petitioner and the Respondent have one week (seven days) in order to review all the testimony gathered. At that time, they may provide a rebuttal and any new evidence. After seven days have passed, there is no more room for more witnesses, rebuttals, or developments. It is time for a final decision. Rules of Tribunals Both parties can see whatever argument or evidence has been presented to the judges by either individual. The judges are to make their decision privately, free from anybody's influence. Category:Sabbat Category:Setting